dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline Blake
Madeline Blake RPed by Ck History Kristopher Blake and Ivory Henderson... it was a somewhat murderous love affair... that is to say Ivory, known as the White Blade, was an assassin and Kristopher Blake, a man of street deals and a moral compass that pointed anywhere but north, fell in love with each other. Despite their love for each other, Kris had commitment issues, borne of mourning the true love he'd lost, the American beauty Bronwen Rhodes. Ivory, a no-nonsense sort of woman, ended up giving Kristopher an ultimatum: Take me, or leave me. So, he took her, and the couple wed. When Ivory found she was pregnant for the first time, this time it was Kristopher who delivered the ultimatum. As lucrative as assassinations were... Kris wanted to give their child a fighting chance. He asked Ivory to hang up the business (one that he'd continue himself), in favor of being a mother. The White Blade became Ivory, mother to Bronwen (a name she still doesn't know the origin of.) A few years later, Kris and Ivory's family grew by a second child, a boy they called Aaron. And two years after that, their youngest, Madeline Hope, (named for Bronwen's best friend) was born. The Blake children were supposed to grow up in the dark about what their father did for a living. But... sometimes work follows you home. Madeline was eight when she'd woken up in the middle of the night. She'd have just rolled over to go back to sleep... but Bronwen wasn't in the bed next to her, like she normally would've been... and Mady heard voices. Who could be visiting their parents at this hour? She'd crept down the hallway and stopped just behind her older sister as she watched the scene in the kitchen unfold. Presumably a client of her father's had come to inquire to why the job wasn't finished yet. Angry that the man had followed him home, Madeline watched, wide-eyed and terrified, her father snap that man's neck. She doesn't remember making noise, but she must have emitted some kind of gasp, because Bronwen turned around... and her relationship with Bronwen changed after that. Growing up, she knew she was magic, so it wasn't a surprise to her when her magic showed signs around age six. Things did get lonely the last two years before she started school... at home without siblings, and mildly afraid of what her parents must do. She never told anyone about what she saw Kris do, and when people at school ask what her parents do for a living, she merely says she doesn't understand it-- because she doesn't. Personality Madeline Blake is a softy, on the inside. She makes friends fairly easily, and she cares and feels things deeply. Despite this, if she had to... she could lie her way out of any situation (a trait she inherited from both her parents); she does this frequently when asked about her parents. She buries everything... after she witnessed her father murder someone... it made her see the world in a slightly different way. How much does everyone hide? And maybe she should also hide things? She'll freely share good things about herself, but she'll shove down bad days, and anger, and fear. Since she never mastered the fake smile... she distances herself from everyone when she's feelings those things until she feels better. She hasn't had any bad moments where she's snapped.... yet. The one thing Mady loves to do is bake. She's got a killer sweet tooth, and can usually be seen munching on a licorice wand, or making some pumpkin pasties. She's gotten fairly good, and has started experimenting with different ideas and flavors. Appearance Madeline is just a hair short for her age. She's got curly brown hair, that she usually just keeps down, and a face full of freckles. She often wondered if she didn't have the freckles if she'd be as pretty as Bronwen. She's just started experimenting with makeup, and likes to keep her eyes done up, at the very least. Her clothing is usually casual and comfortable. Trivia *Madeline means: "tower, or elevated, great and magnificent." *Hope means: "a feeling of trust." *Blake means: "son of lake" *Her MBTI is: INFP Category:Ckohrs0221 Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Female Category:Pure-Blood Category:Right Handed Category:INFP Category:Laurel Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Dead Category:Character Beyond Veil